Time's End
by dualstrike
Summary: He's cold. The warmth he once had has vanished. - My Unit/Lucina. Post-game.


**Title:** Time's End  
**Fandom:** Fire Emblem: Awakening  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word count:** 758  
**Summary:** "He's cold. The warmth he once had has vanished."  
**A/N:** My friend gave me a heartbreaking prompt based off a piece of fanart, where instead of finding My Unit / Robin alive at the end of the game, he's found dead.

So being the sadistic bastard that I am, I had to complete it. I am now sad. Spoilers, character death, yadayada.

* * *

Winter passes by.

She is still stuck living in the past, waiting for the man she gave her trust and love to after his sacrifice. Every day, she sets off on a small journey to find him, only to come back with no new information. While everyone is out moving on, she makes future plans for her, him and their child.

She daydreams about spending the rest of her life with him. She dreams about his laugh, his smile - everything good about him. She remembers the first time she gave him her love, the morning after when they awoke in each other's arms.

That's the warmth she misses.

Her mother frets about her. Her brother tries to get him off of her mind. It's her father who still believes in her dream, her dream of him returning to her. He was Chrom's best friend after all. He took his sacrifice harder than anyone else.

But not as hard as his daughter, who was in love with the boy.

Spring comes.

This is the season where she is hopeful. It's the season where he first told her he loved her, the season where he took an oath to stay by her side forever.

"Forever's a long time," she said with a frown. "Are you certain you want to be with me forever?" He gives a simple laugh, pressing his lips against her's before bringing her close. He nuzzles in her hair gently, taking in the scent. He's warm and she finds herself pressing closer for more.

His actions tell her his answer.

"Looks like you're stuck with me until that time ends."

The memory makes her smile whenever she recalls it. The warm spring air gives her more hope. The memories and love she shared with him gives her hope. Their bonds were strong, stronger than any bond he made. She will find him today.

And she does.

He's laying there, the scent of blood strong on him. He does not move, he does not open his eyes, and he does not give a breath of life anymore.

She can feel her body tense up. She manages to make her way to him, slowly kneeling down next to him. A hand reaches out to finally rest on his cheek.

He's cold. The warmth he once had has vanished.

She takes his gloved hand in her's, wrapping her fingers around it, as if the grip would bring him back to life and he would grip her hand back. Instead, his fingers remain lifeless and his arm is heavy.

She brings his hand to her cheek, letting the palm rest against it. Whenever she was sad, he did it to comfort her. His thumb would wipe away the tears that fell as he gave her the smile she fell in love with.

"You don't need to cry anymore," he would whisper as his lips hovered over her's, "I'm here for you."

And he would show her that he loved her. He would stay with her until she either fell asleep or cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Then, he would make her happy until she was smiling and laughing with him.

But no matter how many tears fell, there was no one to wipe them away.

They continued to fall when she heard footsteps behind her. When she looked, she saw Chrom, Lissa and Frederick standing there. Her face said it all. Lissa covered her mouth to stop the sob that was trying to escape and Frederick placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort the princess.

Chrom said nothing. He walked over to his daughter, giving her a gentle touch on the shoulder. No words are spoken between the two; there doesn't need to be any.

Finally, she sobs.

She sobs for her father. She sobs for her daughter, who wanted to meet her father once more. And she sobs for herself; because she had lost the only man she loved and trusted.

_"Just…promise me you'll find someone else who cares for you. Promise you won't be alone… I want you to be happy, Lucina. That's all I've ever wanted."_

She cannot keep his promise. He was the only one she gave her heart to.

Her sobs grow louder as she drops his hand, clinging to her father. Chrom says nothing as he holds her, trying to calm her down. He too tries to hide the tears in his eyes but fails miserably.

After some silence, he finally opens his mouth, speaking in a low whisper.

"It's over now."


End file.
